


Arpeggio

by klaviery (yucc)



Category: Original Work
Genre: #nulisrandom2015, F/M, Friendship/Love, High School, Indonesian Character, M/M, Middle School, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/klaviery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bagi Cecil, melihat senyum Richard saja sudah cukup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A.

**Author's Note:**

> _arpeggio:_ an arpeggio is a type of broken chord. other types of broken chords play chord notes out of sequence or more than one note but less than the full chord simultaneously. arpeggios can rise or fall for more than one octave. [wikipedia.org]

Cecil pertama mengenal Richard dari latihan dasar kepemimpinan. Richard berakhir sebagai Ketua MPK dan Cecil berakhir sebagai Sekretaris OSIS. Secara visi misi organisasi, keduanya berarti berada di kubu yang berbeda, tapi pada kenyataannya, mereka tetap saja bertemu di berbagai kepanitiaan.

Buat Cecil, Richard adalah seorang otoriter yang memimpin organisasinya dengan muka dingin. Dari yang Cecil lihat, Richard adalah orang yang sulit menerima sanggahan, seperti yang tampak di rapat evaluasi lalu. Kalau mau jujur, Cecil paling tidak suka dengan orang yang semacam ini, yang tidak dapat menghargai opini sesamanya. Cecil tidak bertanggung jawab pada Richard, tetapi pada Jo. Lain halnya dengan Richard, Jo menangani urusan organisasi dengan pikiran terbuka dan sikap yang mengayomi. Cecil mensyukuri hal ini dan berusaha abai akan komentar-komentar pedas sang pimpinan MPK pada OSIS secara keseluruhan di rapat evaluasi, terlebih pada Jo sang ketua.

Pada tahun ketiganya di SMP, Richard ternyata satu kelas dengan Cecil, begitu juga dengan Jo, padahal selama dua tahun, Cecil tidak pernah sekelas dengan mereka. Ini juga adalah tahun ketiga Jo dan Richard ada di kelas yang sama.

Seperti yang Cecil duga, posisi ketua kelas antara jatuh pada Richard atau pada Jo. Yang terjadi adalah yang pertama dan (sialnya) Cecil kembali memegang posisi sekretaris. Jo tidak menjabat apapun dan hanya menepuk-tepuk pundak Richard yang bermuka masam sehabis terpilih.

"Chard, muka lo jelek amat. Seneng dikit, dong!"

"Berisik. Kerjaan gue jadi dobel kan," gerutu Richard iritasi sambil menyingkirkan rangkulan Jo di pundaknya. Lengan Jo, si kapten tim basket inti sekolah, tetap kokoh di tempat, sebagaimana saat di lapangan lawan untuk memperebutkan gelar juara.

Cecil memerhatikan semua dari kejauhan, dengan ekspresi datar dan mungkin sedikit kesal. Yang pekerjaannya menjadi dua kali lipat bukan hanya Richard. Pengurus kelas sembilan berarti harus mengurus pula kaus kelas dan tetek bengek lain untuk acara wisata tahunan ke Malang dan Surabaya. Mengurus proposal untuk persiapan Cup sekolah saja sudah membuat nilainya terancam terombang-ambing, apalagi ini.

Di tengah kebosanannya, Cecil memandang Jo dan Richard yang masih berbincang (meski satu arah dan tampak berat sebelah ke arah Jo). Jo masih konsisten dengan anggota gerak atasnya di badan Richard, dan Richard masih konsisten dengan bahasa tubuhnya yang meneriakkan ketidaksukaan.

Cecil tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan karena jarak papan tulis dan pojok kelas terpaut begitu jauh serta kelas yang terlalu ribut, tetapi sepertinya Richard habis mengatakan sesuatu yang lucu, sebab sekarang Jo tengah terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi perutnya. Pandangan Cecil bergulir ke arah wajah Richard, dan menemukan segaris senyum kecil di wajah yang biasanya keras itu.

Cecil tertegun, kemudian berkedip.

Senyum itu sudah hilang, tapi Cecil yakin seyakin-yakinnya pada kacamata barunya yang sudah diganti ukuran.

Richard tersenyum, terlebih-lebih, karena Jo yang selalu ia galaki saat bercengkerama, yang ia sarkastiki saat rapat antarorganisasi, dan yang ia sindir saat Jo mengeluhkan latihan basketnya yang membuat ia terlambat datang rapat.

Cecil berpikir, sejenak, bahwa mungkin satu tahun ke depan akan jadi tahun yang lumayan menyenangkan.

.

**(bersambung)**


	2. B.

Kesan pertama yang pasti timbul bila berhadapan dengan Teguh Richard Sadewo adalah:

_pas banget buat jadi sekuriti, suer._

Richard tinggi, meski masih ada yang lebih tinggi darinya, dan kira-kira Richard mentok di seratus enam puluhan senti. Mukanya seringkali dipasang pada mode gahar atau ekspresi garang, lengkap dengan tatapan tajam dibalik lensa kacamata berminus tiga yang kata Jo akan terus bertambah kalau Richard tidak berhenti gila-gilaan main Cytus.

Untuk bagian yang terakhir itu, Cecil baru tahu saat datang terpagi kedua di kelas. Tepat setelah ia membuka pintu, dentum musik khas Cytus yang di rumah ia mainkan, langsung menerobos gendang telinganya. Alis Cecil sedikit bertaut penasaran, apalagi ketika melihat kalau di ruangan kelas hanya ada Richard seorang diri.

Dugaan pesimis Cecil terbukti benar ketika gadis yang hobi menguncir satu rambutnya itu mendatangi meja Richard di tengah ruangan.

“… Chard. Lo main Cytus?”

Keheningan (kalau minus musik yang keluar dari _tab_ punya Richard) melanda kelas sampai lagu akhirnya berhenti dan Richard menjawab sambil memandang layar _tab_ , “Iya.”

Cecil berkedip, oke baiklah, informasi baru ini sungguhan membuat kepalanya terasa kosong sekilas.

“ _Casual player_ apa … _hardcore_?” tanya Cecil lagi, sedikit mencari kepastian.

“Menurut lo, udah nyobain semua mode dan semua lagu sampai bagian delapan, itu terhitung yang mana?”

Cecil berkedip untuk kedua kalinya, lalu spontan mengomentari, “Jadi Jo waktu itu kagak bohong?”

Mungkin Richard pada akhirnya memutuskan bahwa ada Cecil di dekatnya sama dengan gagal sudah niatnya untuk lanjut olahraga jari, makanya sang ketua kelas memilih untuk mengangkat kepala. Kedua mata Richard memandang lurus ke arah Cecil dari balik lensa kacamatanya, dan seketika Cecil sejenak merasakan kembali intimidasi yang dulu ia dapat dari Richard saat latihan dasar kepemimpinan.

“Gue ga pernah bilang Jo bohong untuk hal itu, dan seingat gue, gue ga menyanggah juga, Ses.”

Cecil berusaha menahan untuk tidak menggaruk kepalanya yang memang sesungguhnya tidak gatal. “… Oh, oke. Ya udah, selamat melanjutkan olahraga membakar kalori di tangan, deh, Chard.”

Richard mengangguk dan Cecil menganggap itu adalah bentuk pengusiran halus yang diberikan padanya. Cecil berbalik, kemudian melangkah kembali ke bangkunya di bagian belakang kelas (sialan, kenapa harus sesuai absen padahal dia kesulitan melihat kejelasan tulisan di papan tulis).

Di dalam ruang kelas yang hanya diisi oleh dua orang, Cecil bisa mendengar jelas bahwa sekarang Richard sudah mengganti aplikasi permainannya. Efek-efek suara yang timbul langsung membuat Cecil tahu kalau yang tengah Richard mainkan kini adalah aplikasi Osu.

_I got a boy, meotjin! I got a boy, chakhan! I got a boy, handsome boy—_

Sebelum Cecil dapat mengalihkan wajah dari buku biologi yang baru saja ia pandangi, Richard sudah terlebih dahulu memecah pikiran Cecil.

“Asal lo tahu, Ses … Jo lebih gila SNSD daripada gue.”

Sudah tiga kali Cecil berkedip diakibatkan oleh perilaku Richard padahal lewat lima belas menit saja belum.

Cecil hanya bisa membalas pelan, sambil masih dilanda kebingungan, “Oke….”

Kelas mendadak ramai hanya dalam selang sepuluh menit jam di dinding. Natalia sang wakil ketua kelas (sekaligus Sekretaris MPK) menjadi orang ketiga di kelas, diikuti oleh anggota kelas yang lain. Seperti biasa dan yang telah Cecil amati sejak seminggu di kelas ini, Jo lagi-lagi datang lima menit sebelum jadwal bel masuk berbunyi.

Lagi-lagi pula, seperti yang biasa terjadi sejak tujuh hari yang lalu, Jo akan datang dengan wajah riang gembira, lalu membuka pintu ruang kelas sambil setengah berteriak kalimat dengan rumus berikut ini:

_woi + Richard + (masukkan apapun yang menjadi topik bulan-bulanan Jo kepada Richard untuk hari ini) + tanda seru dan tanda tanya banyak-banyak_

Kemarin, seingat Cecil, Jo meneriakkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan apakah proposal sudah dicetak atau belum, tetapi kemarinnya lagi, Jo berteriak untuk menanyakan mengapa Richard meninggalkan _chat_ Jo untuk tidur tanpa bilang-bilang terlebih dahulu. Sejauh yang Cecil perhatikan, pola “sapaan pagi” Jo selalu begitu, selalu berganti-ganti antara menanyakan persoalan yang serius atau tidak serius pada Richard.

Kalau sehari sebelumnya Jo membahas hal yang penting, maka berarti hari ini—

“Woi, Richard, OCD lo gagal, ya?!”

Seperti yang sering terjadi, satu kelas spontan menoleh pada Richard yang baru saja mematikan _tab_ -nya dan bersiap mengeluarkan buku pelajaran dari tasnya. Hampir-hampir serempak, anak-anak satu kelas bertanya hal yang kira-kira sama, yakni, “Lo nyoba OCD, Chard?!”

Seperti biasa pula, ada komentar yang biasanya (mungkin terbilang) tidak mengenakkan hati yang terselip di antara suara-suara yang timbul.

“Akhirnya lo tobat juga, Chard!”

Kalau sudah begini, berarti genderang perang dingin resmi berkumandang dari Richard kepada Jo. Sebisa mungkin, sepanjang hari Richard akan mengabaikan Jo atau menjawab Jo sekenanya bila mereka harus terpaksa sekelompok untuk materi pelajaran di kelas.

Cecil bolak-balik mengedarkan pandang antara Richard dan Jo, kemudian berakhir memaku tatapannya pada ketua kelasnya. Richard memang anak yang terbilang tinggi, meski jelas tidak setinggi Ardi yang adalah siswa tertinggi sekelas sekaligus angkatan, tapi selain tumbuh ke atas, Richard pun tumbuh ke samping. Massa badannya jelas dapat menggolongkan Richard sebagai “kelas berat” walau ia tidak dapat serta-merta dibilang obesitas juga.

Tidak lama setelah Jo meletakkan tasnya di kursi, bel berbunyi, namun bukan berarti Richard akan melenyapkan dendam-satu-hari-penuhnya kepada Jo.

Cecil menghela napas pelan, sungguh, satu minggu di sini saja sudah membuatnya hapal dengan dinamika di antara Ketua MPK dan Ketua OSIS sekolahnya tersebut. Mungkin hal serupa juga terjadi selama dua tahun Richard dan Jo sekelas sebelumnya. Cecil agak-agak penasaran dengan pandangan teman-teman sekelas Richard dan Jo, tapi bila melihat dari ekspresi Rena, Agus, dan Yogi yang tiga tahun penuh sekelas dengan mereka, Cecil merasa bahwa mereka sudah sampai pada Tahap Kekebalan Tingkat Tinggi.

Sambil menunggu doa pagi dipimpin dari radio sekolah, Cecil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mengingatkan diri untuk memakai _earphone_ saat istirahat. Kejar-kejaran tidak elit yang membuat kursi dan meja kelas tergeser-geser sudah pasti akan terjadi nanti, soalnya.

.

**(bersambung)**


	3. C.

Bila diminta untuk menyerahkan penghargaan kepada siswa teraktif di seantero sekolah, maka Cecil tidak akan ragu-ragu memilih Jo sebagai sang penerima.

Juan Joseph Laksmono, dari pandangan Cecil, terlahir untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin. Jo adalah komandan paskibra sekolah, juga adalah kapten tim basket inti sekolah, dan tentu saja adalah Ketua OSIS sekolah, yang kepadanyalah Cecil bertanggung jawab. Jo aktif di berbagai kegiatan yang ada di sekolah, telah mengantarkan paskibra sekolah pada kompetisi tingkat kota, telah mengantarkan tim basket inti sekolah pada kompetisi tingkat DKI Jakarta, serta menahkodai OSIS yang dibiarkan terbengkalai oleh kakak kelas hingga kembali menjadi organisasi yang rapi dan solid.

Meski terlihat hampir tanpa cela dari luar, Jo tetaplah seorang siswa SMP yang punya sifat khas dan pada kasus Jo, kekhasannya adalah kenorakannya. Segala hal bila sudah di tangan Jo akan berakhir menjadi sesuatu yang luar biasa, entah itu hal yang serius atau sepele belaka. Sekalipun Jo suka berteriak-teriak tidak jelas dengan begitu tiba-tiba di tengah keheningan kelas, jika sudah menyangkut urusan serius seperti organisasi, Jo tidak pernah main-main dan senantiasa mendedikasikan segenap perhatiannya.

Jo juga terbilang punya wajah yang tampan, yang karena itulah setiap kali MOS, adik kelas hampir selalu menjadikannya pilihan pertama untuk tugas membuat surat cinta.

Satu kekurangan dari Jo, mungkin, adalah nilainya yang sering mengalami fluktuasi.

Efek samping yang terbilang buruk dari keaktifan Jo adalah ia kesulitan untuk menjaga peringkat. Cecil tahu di kelasnya ada tipe-tipe yang memang sudah cerdas sedari awal sehingga membaca sekilas pun sudah paham, ada tipe yang cerdas namun masih membutuhkan belajar ulang untuk mempertahankan kecerdasan mereka, dan ada pula tipe yang kecerdasannya tercipta murni dari kerajinan dalam mencatat dan mengulang pelajaran di rumah. Jo masuk dalam kategori ketiga, dan itu berarti semakin sulit untuk menyeimbangkan dunia organisasi dan akademisnya.

Istirahat siang ini Cecil isi dengan mengetik rancangan jadwal pelaksanaan Cup sekolah, sembari menunggu Jo merampungkan remedial laporan praktikumnya. Wakil Ketua OSIS sedang sibuk membereskan rancangan anggaran dengan bendahara, maka otomatis yang bersama dengan ketua adalah Cecil sebagai sekretaris. Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya sejak bel istirahat berbunyi, Cecil berpindah dari memegangi kotak makan, ke papan ketik laptop, dan kembali pada kotak makan lagi. Di tengah kesibukan makan dan mengeditnya, Cecil menangkap gerakan jari Jo yang berpacu di atas kalkulator.

“Masih banyak, Pak Ketua?” tanya Cecil untuk memecah keheningan yang timbul di antara keduanya di ruang rapat OSIS.

Jo menyisir ke atas poninya yang tadi turun hampir menutupi mata, poni yang Cecil pikir harus segera ketuanya potong sebelum guru bagian kesiswaan terlebih dahulu bersabda menggunakan gunting keramat sekolah. Dari wajah yang harus Cecil akui, memang ganteng, seperti yang adik kelasnya puja-puja, Cecil dapat melihat seberkas cengiran terbit.

“Enggak, sih. Lagi bagian analisa data dan pembahasan. Bagian yang bikin gue remed,” jawab Jo dengan bubuhan tawa kecil di akhir kalimatnya.

“Yakin ga mau lihat laporan gue?” Nilai laporan praktikum Cecil memang kurang lima belas poin menuju angka sempurna, tapi setidaknya ia rasa ia dapat membantu ketuanya itu.

“Nanti aja, deh. Masih mau sok-sok usaha sendiri, nih, gue.” Lagi-lagi Jo tertawa, mungkin sekalian untuk membuang kefrustasian menghitung.

Cecil mengangguk-angguk, kemudian meneruskan pekerjaannya sendiri. Untuk acara Cup berdurasi seminggu seperti ini, jadwal yang disusun, sekalipun baru berwujud rancangan, sudah harus menggambarkan keseriusan panitia, kalau mau proposal mereka diterima perusahaan.

Gadis yang lagi-lagi menguncir satu rambutnya tersebut melirik ke jam dinding alay ruang OSIS, jam dinding bergambar mbak-mbak SNSD yang awalnya Cecil kira kerjaan si wakil ketua maniak K-Pop, tapi ternyata usul fans gila di hadapannya. Masih ada kira-kira lima belas menit sebelum bel selesai istirahat berbunyi nyaring. Mungkin ketikannya tidak akan selesai hari ini juga, lagipula ia masih harus meminta persetujuan ibu dan bapak pembimbing OSIS, tapi laporan Jo jelas-jelas harus beres pulang sekolah ini.

“Hati-hati waktu, Jo. Sebentar lagi bel bunyi.”

Jo bergumam mengiyakan, lalu kembali fokus pada pena dan kertas folionya. Sepertnya Jo sudah hampir menyelesaikan laporannya, hal yang sungguh membuat Cecil lega. Walau sering dibercandai sebagai orang tega yang pura-pura tuna rungu ketika teman sampingnya mendesis minta jawaban ulangan, untuk hal-hal bukan ujian seperti ini, Cecil selalu sukarela memberikan bantuannya.

Lima menit sebelum jarum panjang menutupi wajah Taeyeon sang _leader_ SNSD, pena Jo akhirnya berhenti menggores kertas. Jo menarik napas, sebelum akhirnya berteriak kencang, “KELAAAAAR!” dengan riang gembira.

Seperti yang sudah Cecil alami dan ingat baik-baik sejak hampir setahun lalu menjabat di bawah pemerintahan Jo, noraknya Jo pasti keluar di saat-saat seperti ini.

“Sana kejar si ibu.”

Jo tertawa pelan, lalu mengeluarkan jajanan yang ia beli pagi-pagi dari tasnya. Sebungkus nasi uduk dibuka dengan cepat oleh Jo untuk menghemat waktu.

“Ogah. Pulang sekolah aja. Gue laper, mau makan dulu.”

Orang yang tidak mengenal Jo dengan baik, atau setidaknya yang bukan pengurus inti OSIS yang sudah terpapar kenorakan Jo, pasti tidak akan menyangka Jo yang bertubuh jauh lebih langsing dari Richard, akan dengan mudah menghabiskan makanannya dalam waktu hanya lima menit. Bagi Cecil yang tiap Sabtu bertemu Jo untuk rapat OSIS, lima menit adalah jumlah yang lebih dari cukup untuk makan, apalagi hanya sebungkus nasi uduk. Kadang-kadang Cecil bingung juga, bagaimana bisa Jo makan banyak tapi tubuhnya tetap terjaga, sementara Richard terus melar ke samping, sebelum akhirnya ia ingat kalau kalori yang diperoleh Jo langsung dibakar untuk energi aktivitas organisasi dan olahraganya.

Tiga menit sebelum bel berdering, Cecil memutuskan untuk menyudahi olahraga jarinya. Kepalanya terasa penuh akan _10.30 – 11.45 WIB: Pertandingan Semifinal Basket Putra, 12.00 – 13.00 WIB: Penyisihan Lomba Pidato Bahasa Inggris,_ dan sebagainya. Cecil membereskan barang-barang bawaannya dan mulai bersiap keluar dari ruang rapat.

Sebelum resmi meninggalkan ruangan, Cecil membiarkan rasa penasaran mengambil alih dirinya dan bertanya spontan pada Jo.

“… Kenapa lo berusaha sekeras ini untuk tetap di jajaran peringkat, Jo? Ya gue tahu yang utama pasti untuk kenaikan kelas dan dalam kasus kita, kelulusan, tapi tetep aja….”

Jo berhenti makan untuk sejenak, lalu memberikan senyum tipis yang jarang sekali terlihat saking seringnya sang Ketua OSIS tersenyum lebar.

“Oh, ya, gue enggak pernah bilang ke anggota, bahkan pengurus inti sekalipun. Kalau ga berhasil bertahan di sepuluh besar, paling tidak dalam skala satu kelas, kata guru bagian akademis, gue harus ngelepas setidaknya satu organisasi gue. Gue ga mungkin ngelakuin itu. Lo tahu sendiri kenapa, kan, Ses?”

Cecil tahu betul alasan Jo, tapi Cecil ingin sekali lagi diberi penegasan, dan Cecil yakin diam-diam Jo pun butuh menegaskan tujuannya pada dirinya sendiri yang mungkin mempertanyakan juga untuk apa ia mati-matian sampai kantung mata bertambah di wajah tampannya.

Jo menghabiskan kunyahannya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab Cecil dengan senyum lebar noraknya yang khas.

“Yaaaaa, karena gue cinta semuanya. Tiga-tiganya gue ikuti dengan kesukarelaan dan rasa sayang. Klise, norak, tapi ya gitu.”

Sang sekretaris OSIS tersenyum kecil, benar seperti dugaannya, dan ia rasa Jo pribadi kembali diteguhkan akan pilihannya oleh karena jawaban barusan.

“… Ya udah. Gue balik dulu. Jangan telat masuk buat ekonomi, ya. Jangan lupa kumpul laporan lo juga. Mubazir udah ngerjain setengah sakau kalau malah lo bawa pulang lagi,” kelakar Cecil, yang kemudian teringat dan menambahkan, “oh, sama jangan lupa balikin laporan gue abis lo nyocokin. Ga lucu kalau laporan gue yang malah lo kumpulin.”

Jo memasang muka cemberut pada Cecil dan menggestur dengan tangan yang tidak memegang sendok untuk mengusir Cecil keluar dari ruang rapat OSIS.

“Iya, iya, Ibu Sekre. Sana pulang ke habitat.”

Cecil memutar bola mata, membenarkan kacamata, kemudian membawa pergi laptop dan map khusus urusan OSIS-nya. Kakinya melangkah keluar dari ruang rapat OSIS, meninggalkan sang ketua sendiri untuk menikmati sendokan-sendokan terakhir nasi uduk favoritnya.

Ruang rapat OSIS ada di lantai empat, sementara kelas sembilannya ada di lantai dua, yang berarti Cecil harus turun tangga dua lantai. Di tangga lantai tiga menuju lantai dua, Cecil berpapasan dengan Richard yang tengah naik ke arah atas, arah yang berlawanan dengan arah sepatu Cecil. Cecil berkedip bingung melihat tindakan Richard yang kontradiktif dengan angka di jarum jam.

“Lho, ngapain, Chard? Bukannya udah mau bel?”

Richard tidak berhenti sama sekali dan masih sambil berjalan cepat saat ia memberikan tanggapan untuk pertanyaan Cecil.

“Mau nyeret Jo. Dia dari tadi di ruang rapat sama lo kan, Ses?”

“Iya…. Emang kenapa?”

“Ya mau gue seret. Nanti kalau dia pingsan lagi karena kecapekan kayak kata kakaknya di telepon semalam, gue bisa didamprat kakaknya. Itu bocah emang nyusahin aja kerjaannya. Ga keluarganya, ga sahabatnya—“

Sampai di situ, suara Richard sudah benar-benar hilang sama sekali, seolah tertelan oleh lantai dan anak tangga yang sang Ketua MPK jejaki.

Cecil baru benar-benar sadar akan arti di balik kata-kata Richard ketika bel berbunyi nyaring penanda istirahat usai. Sepanjang istirahat tadi, ia tidak sungguh-sungguh memerhatikan kondisi wajah sang ketua, sampai tiba-tiba Cecil teringat bahwa muka Jo memang tadi sedikit pucat. Mendadak, Cecil terserang rasa bersalah karena ketidakpekaannya barusan. Richard memang hebat, bisa kenal Jo sampai berkontakan dengan keluarganya begitu, tapi mungkin hal tersebut lumrah di antara sahabat yang telah bersama selama tiga tahun. Bagaimana pun juga, Cecil baru intens berkenalan dengan Jo selama satu tahun menjabat di OSIS, dan hanya di dalam OSIS, bukan di luar keseharian Jo sebagai ketua teladan.

Cecil menghela napas serta melanjutkan langkahnya untuk kembali ke kelas. Ia mencatat, dalam otaknya, bahwa kali berikutnya, ia harus lebih sadar akan kondisi kesehatan ketuanya, meski hanya dengan melihat saja.

.

**(bersambung)**


	4. D.

Sekolah yang Cecil (dan Jo dan Richard) pilih untuk pendidikan menengah pertama mereka memiliki salah satu kekhasan, yakni beberapa bidang seni yang dapat dipilih untuk mata pelajaran kesenian. Di sekolah Cecil, seni yang dapat dipilih ialah seni musik, seni suara, seni drama, seni tari, seni lukis, dan seni karawitan.

Ekstrakurikuler yang Cecil pilih adalah ansamble musik, yang berarti bila ia memilih kesenian musik, maka ia tidak akan berkembang banyak. Cecil terbilang kaku dan tidak luwes, sehingga seni tari jelas tidak bisa menjadi opsi. Sang Sekretaris OSIS pun hanya bisa membuat _stickman_ , jadi tidak mungkin ia mengabdikan diri pada seni lukis. Cecil tidak memikirkan karawitan sama sekali karena kesenian yang satu itu terlalu padat dan berisik, serta siswa-siswi yang memilih kesenian tersebut sungguh membuat sakit kepala. Akting Cecil buruk, bohong saja bisa langsung ketahuan, maka seni drama pun tidak pernah ia pertimbangkan. Biarlah seni yang satu itu jadi ajang pamer kesaktian ekspresi ketuanya yang norak, tanpa diganggu satupun pengurus inti OSIS.

Yang Cecil bisa hanyalah membunyikan nada setelah memproses not balok ataupun not angka, baik melalui alat ataupun dengan pita suara sendiri. Sedari awal masuk sekolah, pilihan Cecil sudah begitu jelas.

Yang tidak jelas adalah alasan Richard memilih kesenian yang sama dengannya, dan yang lebih tidak jelas lagi adalah alasan mengapa Richard mau bertahan sampai tiga tahun di kesenian yang membuatnya selalu kena damprat guru pembimbing karena tak kunjung bisa membaca not.

Mengingat hal ini selalu dapat membuat Cecil menghela napas, meski kenyataannya tidak berubah, dan Cecil masih di ruang seni suara bersama tiga puluh murid lain, termasuk Richard, mempelajari salah satu opsi lagu pilihan untuk ujian praktek yang akan dilaksanakan semester depan. Membahas ujian praktek selalu terasa tidak mengenakkan, karena Cecil sadar diri dengan kualitas suaranya yang standar-standar saja. Ia bergabung dengan seni suara semata-mata bisa menerjemahkan barisan angka atau balok menjadi musik yang sesungguhnya, bukan karena memiliki suara emas atau apalah.

“Setidaknya lo masih bisa baca not. Lha gue kagak bisa sama sekali,” gerutu Richard di samping Cecil, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Cecil. Richard masih memasang wajah menjelang mau mengamuk, sebab kertas yang dipegangnya tak kunjung memberi pencerahan. Satu kelompok ambil nilai dengan Richard berarti Cecil juga harus tegar mengajari Richard, kalau tidak mau nilai satu kelompok jatuh bebas hanya karena bagian tenor tidak karu-karuan. Beruntung alto kelompoknya masih bisa mengajari bass, jadi Cecil tidak perlu mempelajari tiga jenis suara yang berbeda, padahal bagian sopran sendiri masih belum begitu Cecil kuasai.

“Kalau emang ga bisa baca not, kok lo masih bisa bertahan tiga tahun di sini, sih?” tanya Cecil yang mulai agak keki juga, oleh karena bagian tenor yang memiliki banyak nada miring-miring semacam sel, sa, di, ri, dan lain-lain yang membuat otaknya terasa ikut miring.

“Sama kayak lo, gue ga punya tempat lain buat dipilih. Tapi kalau lo setidaknya masih bisa gabung seni musik, gue benar-benar ga bisa gabung apa-apa selain seni suara.”

Cecil tidak sempat mengendalikan laju kata-katanya, ketika tiba-tiba kalimat meluncur keluar dari mulutnya, “Kenapa ga ikut Jo di teater?”

Richard memandang Cecil seolah baru saja tumbuh tanduk di kepala Cecil.

“Kagak bisa akting. Lebih parah dari lo. Gabung pun gue paling-paling jadi pohon atau _black man_ yang beresin properti. Ada Jo. Gue juga Ketua MPK. Muka gue mau ditaruh mana?” jawab Richard datar sambil memutar bola matanya.

Mungkin karena agak tidak terima pertanyaannya dijawab demikian, Cecil balik memberi tanggapan pedas.

“Oh. Jomplang, ya. Ketua OSIS bisa segala hal, tapi Ketua MPK gerak aja susah.”

 _… Baiklah_ , rasanya Cecil agak berlebihan, namun sebelum ia sempat meralat ucapannya, Richard sudah terlebih dahulu berkomentar.

“Ketua MPK nilai matnya lebih tinggi dari Ketua OSIS.”

 _Yang satu itu,_ pikir Cecil, _memang tidak mungkin bisa dibantah._ Jo pasti sedang bersin-bersin saat merapalkan dialog di aula atas, akibat dibicarakan di ruang seni suara.

Cecil akhirnya menyampingkan hal-hal yang barusan ia dan Richard katakan. Jari Cecil membuat ketukan di pahanya, lalu mulai mencoba membunyikan not-not bagian sopran di bait pertama. Alto masuk setelah sopran, diikuti bass dan tenor yang bernyanyi bersamaan. Harus Cecil akui, harmoni kelompoknya cukup baik, sampai pada bagian penutup bait satu yang lagi-lagi harus gagal karena fals yang dilakukan tenor, hingga bass jadi ikut fals pula. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu latihan, Cecil meminta untuk mengulangi kembali bar-bar tempat terjadinya kesalahan barusan.

Sebenarnya, suara Richard itu memiliki potensi untuk dapat dikembangkan lagi. Kekurangan Richard hanya pada membaca not, sementara kualitas suaranya sudah terbilang baik dan kuat. Semoga saja ada wangsit turun di waktu ujian praktek nanti, bila memang undian menyatakan Cecil harus sekelompok dengan Richard lagi.

.

Cecilia Gunawan dikenal satu angkatan sebagai siswi yang lumayan aktif berkegiatan. Cecil mengambil ekstrakurikuler ansamble musik, memilih seni suara untuk mata pelajaran kesenian, dan berpartisipasi dalam organisasi sekolah sebagai Sekretaris OSIS. Di kelas, Cecil mungkin memang bukan yang tercerdas, tapi Cecil masih sanggup membantu kawan-kawannya belajar, asalkan mereka tidak menargetkan harus mendapat nilai sempurna.

Kecuali, mungkin, untuk mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Untuk yang satu itu, Cecil yakin dengan kemampuannya mengantarkan teman-teman yang mohon diajari agar bisa menyentuh angka tertinggi. Sepertinya memang kombinasi les dan membaca novel berbahasa Inggris adalah hal yang baik untuk salah satu mata pelajaran Cecil.

Seperti halnya kebanyakan teman-teman satu angkatan, Cecil juga punya grup main tersendiri. Grup ini terbentuk ketika kelas tujuh, masih berlanjut di kelas delapan karena secara ajaib seluruh anggotanya satu kelas lagi, dan sedikit merenggang sebab semua tercerai-berai di kelas sembilan. Guru-guru mungkin telah memerhatikan tiap-tiap siswa, sampai bisa tahu siapa yang dekat dengan siapa di kelas. Dari yang Cecil amati, anggota grup-grup bermain lain pun ikut dipecah-pecah. Di kelasnya sendiri, tidak ada satu pun anggota grupnya yang bersama dengan Cecil. Mau tidak mau, Cecil harus akrab dengan siswa-siswi lain yang juga terpisah dari kelompok masing-masing.

Hikmah dari hal ini adalah terciptanya kelas-kelas yang isinya dapat saling membaur satu sama lain.

Di luar urusan OSIS dan MPK, Cecil jadi dekat dengan Sekretaris MPK, Natalia. Meski pertemanan hanya berlangsung di kelas (di luar, semua sudah jelas bergabung kembali dengan kelompok yang dimiliki), Cecil sudah senang bisa akrab dengan orang-orang yang sebelumnya tidak begitu ia kenal dekat.

Tentu saja tidak berarti Cecil melupakan grupnya sendiri, apalagi Rani sahabatnya. Koordinator Bidang VIII OSIS, Angela Maharani, sudah ada di samping Cecil sejak SD. Hanya beda kelas tidak mungkin menjauhkan mereka, apalagi Rani masih satu ekstrakurikuler dengan Cecil.

Biasanya di waktu istirahat, grup Cecil akan berkumpul untuk makan bersama di depan Ruang Tata Usaha. Hari ini, walau setengah waktu istirahat telah terlewati, yang terlihat di depan Tata Usaha baru Rani saja.

“Kok baru kita aja, Ran?” tanya Cecil sembari memotong sosis bekal makan siangnya. Rani membalik buku catatan sejarahnya, lalu menjawab Cecil tanpa mengangkat wajah sama sekali.

“Kelas A ada ulangan mat habis istirahat, B ada kuis geografi, E ada ambil nilai pidato Bahasa Indonesia, kalau ga salah.”

Cecil spontan menepuk dahinya, lupa kalau jam terakhir ia juga ada kuis geografi.

“Oke….”

Hening masih tercipta di antara keduanya sampai akhirnya makanan Cecil bersih dan Rani berhenti komat-kamit kronologi terbunuhnya Pangeran Franz Ferdinand.

Rani meneguk air dari botol minumnya, kemudian memandangi Cecil lama.

“… Apa, Ran?” tanya Cecil ketika merasa Rani tidak akan mengalihkan tatapan sampai Cecil sadarkan.

“Lo … masih waras?”

Cecil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya lalu melotot pada Rani.

“Kenapa tanya begini coba?”

Dengan blak-blakannya yang khas, Rani menanggapi, “Itu, lo kan sekelas sama si diktator. Ketua MPK sok berkuasa. Apa kabar Richard di kelas lo?”

Cecil mendadak teringat kalau pengurus OSIS yang tidak pernah sekelas dengan Richard masih menganggap Richard di kelas dan di ruang rapat berkelakuan sama.

“Oh, itu. Gue masih waras, masih sehat juga. Richard di kelas lebih rileks, kok. Bisa diajak bercanda pula. Lagian gue selama tiga tahun kan satu kesenian bareng Richard. Kok lo bisa baru tanya sekarang, deh.”

“Kesenian itu cuma dua jam pelajaran, Ses. Satu kelas berarti delapan jam pelajaran kali lima hari ketemu diktator. Di antara seluruh pengurus OSIS, bukannya lo yang paling ga seneng sama cara Richard mimpin? Lo yang selalu paling kenceng belain Jo, bahkan lebih kenceng daripada pembelaan wakilnya sendiri.”

Dijabarkan seperti itu, Cecil agak bingung juga jadinya. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, beberapa bulan lalu, daftar nama siswa kelas 9D masih mampu membuatnya misuh-misuh frustasi karena tercantum nama Teguh Richard Sadewo di absen nomor dua puluhan.

“Yah, orang bisa berubahlah, Ran. Lagian, tumben juga lo nanya begini. Masih bete kemarin Sabtu Bidang VIII dicecar Richard?”

Rani menggeleng, sekalipun wajahnya menyatakan hal yang kontradiktif, dan sebagai sahabatnya selama bertahun-tahun, Cecil sudah kelewat paham.

“Orang emang bisa berubah, Ses. Benci juga bisa berubah jadi cinta, meskipun gue mau muntah sekarang juga ngucapin hal barusan—“

“Waduh, muntah aja, jangan ditahan, Ran—“

“Ih, diem dulu! Pokoknya, hati-hati aja, Ses. Gue ogah merestui penyanyi kesayangan gue harus jadian sama diktator segede Hulk itu.”

Cecil benar-benar tidak ingin tertawa, tapi referensi Marvel yang terakhir itu sungguh membuatnya ingin berguling geli. Rani, sahabatnya yang maniak Marvel ini, memang tiada duanya.

“Ga bakal jadian lah, plis. Ngurusin Cup aja masih pontang-panting, apalagi ngurusin hal macam begituan. Udah, sana, lanjut mikirin Benito Mussolini. Salah penulisan bisa dikurangin nilai, lho.”

Rani berdecak sebal karena diingatkan lagi dengan ulangan yang akan datang sepuluh menit dari sekarang. Cecil hanya bisa geleng-geleng dan membereskan kotak makannya yang telah kosong.

Cecil jadian dengan Richard, duh, sungguh sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Jelas-jelas Richard tampak lebih tertarik pada Jo dibanding dengan siswi di angkatan. _Rani memang jagonya mengada-ada_ , pikir Cecil, seraya tersenyum kecil melihat usaha keras sahabatnya mengulangi kronologi Perang Dunia II.

.

**(bersambung)**


	5. E.

Dua minggu menjelang Cup adalah waktu-waktu yang krusial tidak hanya bagi segenap jajaran panitia, tetapi juga guru-guru, dan bahkan siswa-siswi seisi sekolah. Hal yang baik dari kondisi ini adalah beban yang dimiliki terasa bukan lagi tanggungan segelintir pengurus melainkan tanggungan bersama. Hal yang buruk dari kondisi ini adalah ekspektasi menjadi semakin tinggi dari berbagai pihak yang terlibat, baik itu internal bahkan eksternal.

Hal yang buruk kedua dari kondisi ini adalah tertinggal pelajaran secara rutin karena panitia Cup selalu dipanggil selama satu jam terakhir pelajaran. Setidaknya Cecil bukan anggota paskibraka atau anggota ekstrakurikuler olahraga sekolah. Mereka yang terlibat salah satu atau malah keduanya, menghabiskan waktu di luar pelajaran lebih banyak dibanding Cecil. Hal-hal yang demikian membuat pelajaran pun tidak berlangsung efektif, dan jajaran guru memutuskan untuk memulangkan siswa lebih awal satu setengah jam dari waktu semula.

Jam terakhir untuk hari ini adalah matematika yang jujur saja, Cecil merasa terombang-ambing antara harus sedih karena tertinggal materi deret, atau senang karena jadi punya alasan untuk membawa pulang soal seratus nomor yang tengah dikerjakannya sampai hampir mau gila.

Ting-tong, ting-tong, terdengar bunyi pengeras suara radio sekolah menyala. Satu helaan napas lega terlepas pelan dari bibir Cecil, akhirnya ia bisa berpisah sejenak dengan bakteri yang membelah diri di soal cerita nomor empat puluh dua.

“Perhatian, kepada seluruh panitia Cup untuk segera menuju—“

Belum selesai pengumuman diberikan, Cecil sudah dapat mendengar grasak-grusuk panitia kelasnya yang membereskan buku matematika masing-masing. Ibu Wulan di meja guru pun merapikan barang-barangnya seperti halnya panitia di kelas. Beruntung Ibu Wulan adalah Ketua Panitia Cup kali ini, jadi beliau mengerti pula kesibukan para panitia siswa sehingga meninggalkan pelajaran selalu mendapat dispensasi di pelajarannya.

Usai Ibu Wulan mewanti-wanti murid nonpanitia untuk melanjutkan tugas mereka (yang harus dikumpul hari itu juga, dan menuai protes dari murid yang pastinya diabaikan), bersama panitia lain, Cecil keluar dari kelas. Ketika berjalan di koridor yang ada di pinggir lapangan, Cecil bisa mendengar teriakan tegas Jo yang menjadi pemimpin upacara. Ketua OSIS itu memang sudah terlebih dahulu berlatih sejak selesai istirahat untuk upacara pembukaan Cup nanti.

Hari ini adalah hari registrasi ulang dan _technical meeting_ gelombang satu untuk lomba-lomba yang akan diadakan di Cup nanti. Cecil dan Richard kebagian menjaga pos dua daftar ulang di depan laboratorium biologi. Baru saja jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul dua belas tepat, tapi sudah ada murid sekolah lain yang datang untuk registrasi ulang. _Lebih baik datang awal daripada terlalu siang dan menyusahkan panitia juga_ , pikir Cecil sambil membantu sang utusan sekolah untuk menandatangani absensi peserta. Meja pendaftaran dibuka sampai pukul tiga sore, jadi kira-kira Cecil harus tiga jam melayani sebelum akhirnya bisa pulang kembali ke rumah.

Sekitar pukul satu, peserta yang telah melakukan registrasi sudah hampir setengah dari daftar peserta yang mendaftar lomba. Cecil dan Richard memegang daftar registrasi untuk lomba _storytelling, speech_ , voli putra dan putri, serta tenis meja putra dan putri. Di pos satu ada registrasi untuk lomba futsal putra dan putri, desain poster, dan entah apalagi Cecil lupa.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, tidak ada tanda-tanda peserta lain akan datang kembali. Cecil dan Richard sama-sama belum makan siang, ia tahu itu, makanya ia mau memanfaatkan kekosongan sementara untuk makan.

“Chard, mager ga lo?” tanya Cecil dengan wajah tanpa rasa bersalah. Richard memandangnya agak curiga, mengingat pertanyaan Cecil sepertinya menyiratkan banyak hal.

“Apa? Mau titip beli makanan?”

Cecil spontan tersenyum lebar dan bertepuk tangan di samping Richard. “Lo emang ga hanya cerdas di pelajaran, tapi juga dalam hal menebak isi pikiran orang, Chard.”

Richard melotot pada Cecil, sementara Cecil hanya membalas dengan senyum yang mungkin agak kelewat lebar.

“Beli makan sendiri sana.”

“Yah, Chard, sekalian olahraga—“

Cecil dilempar bolpoin oleh Richard, dan senyum berubah menjadi tawa keras. Siswi berkuncir satu itu tahu kalau Richard sudah pasti mau membantunya, maka ia mengeluarkan dompet dari tas yang terletak di sampingnya.

“Bakmi depan, ya, Chard. Seporsi aja,” ujar Cecil seraya mengulurkan sepuluh ribuan pada Richard. Dengan ogah-ogahan, Richard mengambil uang Cecil sambil masih memasang wajah garang (yang setelah beberapa bulan secara konstan diterima Cecil, membuat Cecil jadi kebal) khasnya. Richard tidak membuang waktu sepi pengunjung posnya, dan langsung berbalik meninggalkan meja registrasi.

Ketika Richard kembali dengan tiga kotak bakmi di tangan, Cecil tengah membantu salah satu peserta lomba voli putri untuk mendaftar ulang, sekalian menunjukkan lokasi ruang kelas untuk _technical meeting._ Usai menunaikan tugasnya, Cecil menyambar kotak bakminya dari atas meja Richard, yang tumben-tumbennya diam saja melihat kelakuan Cecil.

“Betewe,” kata Cecil sambil membuka kotaknya, “bolpen lo mati.”

Untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam waktu dua puluh menit terakhir, Richard melotot pada Cecil dan menghentikan makannya.

“Lo apain?”

“Kok gue, sih. Siapa suruh lempar-lempar bolpen ke gue tadi.”

Richard diam, mungkin marah, mungkin juga kelaparan membuat ia tak terlalu mau peduli lagi pada bolpoinnya dan memilih fokus pada bakminya. Mereka diam tanpa bicara sampai makanan masing-masing habis (Richard duluan, sudah pasti).

“… OCD lo apa kabar, Chard?”

“Lo ngapain bawa-bawa itu?” tanya Richard dengan nada yang lebih mirip nada untuk akhir kalimat berita yang berpenekanan.

“Habisnya, lo bawa tiga kotak bakmi. Gue cuma pesen satu dan yang di meja ini cuma kita berdua. Satu lagi palingan lo makan—“

“WOI, RICHARD, MANA MAKANAN GUE?!”

Cecil mengerjap, telinganya agak sakit mendadak mendengar teriakan dari orang yang ia ketahui benar suaranya. Jo dari lapangan berlari ke arah depan laboratorium biologi yang memang dekat dengan tempat Jo latihan upacara tadi. Tanpa diberi penjelasan oleh Richard, Cecil sudah bisa menebak duluan kepada perut siapa bakmi di kotak satunya lagi akan berakhir.

“Tuh. Dan jangan teriak-teriak. Ga bisa teriak pas _opening_ , baru tau rasa lo.”

“Ih, malah doa yang jelek-jelek—oh, hai, Cecil!” sapa Jo pada Cecil yang langsung membalas dengan senyum kecil.

“Udah makan, Ses?”

“Udah, kok, Jo.”

“Ditraktir Richard, ga?” Jo mengambil kotak bakminya dan mengeluarkan sumpit dari plastik pembungkus.

“Sayangnya enggak, nih, Pak Ketua. Rese, ya.”

Jo terkekeh serta mengarahkan wajah meledek pada Richard. “Iya. Rese dan kere.”

“Ga gue traktir lagi baru tau rasa lo, Jo.”

Sang Ketua OSIS tertawa-tawa, berbalik, dan mulai meninggalkan pos registrasi. “Gue makan bareng anak paskib lain, ya,” samar terdengar dari balik punggung Jo yang berjalan menjauh.

“… Cie.”

Pelototan kembali dari Richard membuat Cecil berpikir lama-lama bola mata Richard bisa lepas dari soketnya.

“Cie apa.”

“Cie—duitnya abis dipake beli bakmi buat Jo.”

“Berisik lo, Ses.”

“Iya gue berisik, makasih.” Cecil mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tawa sambil bersiap kembali bertugas ketika ia melihat siswa berseragam berbeda baru saja melewati gerbang depan sekolah.

.

**(bersambung)**


	6. F.

Pada hari pertama pelaksanaan Cup, diadakan upacara pembukaan yang dihadiri oleh representasi sekolah-sekolah yang akan mengikuti pelombaan dan pertandingan yang akan dilaksanakan. Pemimpin upacara, tentu saja, adalah Jo sebagai Komandan Paskibraka. Seluruh rangkaian upacara berjalan lancar dan Cecil mengira semua akan baik-baik saja sampai pembukaan selesai.

Cecil salah (begitu juga dengan teman-teman panitia lain).

Begitu Jo selesai memerintahkan peserta upacara untuk istirahat di tempat ketika amanat akan dibacakan, Jo langsung melakukan balik kanan. Jo berjalan meninggalkan tempat tanpa menggunakan gerak paskibraka, sementara Ardi cepat-cepat menggantikan posisi Jo di tengah lapangan. Sekali melihat saja Cecil langsung tahu bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan Jo, dan sepertinya sie P3K juga berpikiran yang sama. Cecil melihat dua orang teman panitianya dari sie P3K buru-buru menghampiri Jo, menemaninya ke tempat yang Cecil seratus persen yakin adalah UKS.

Richard ikut dengan tim dari P3K tersebut, tapi tidak ada yang mempertanyakan ini. Semua sudah tahu kedekatan Richard dan Jo sebagai sahabat, _tentu saja_ , pikir Cecil.

“Pasti Jo kecapekan. Dia forsir badannya gila-gilaan dah,” kata Rani seusai upacara pada Cecil. Cecil mengangguk setuju dengan kalimat Rani barusan.

.

Seolah kejadian di pembukaan acara belum cukup untuk mengingatkan bahwa tubuh Jo juga punya batasan, kembali terjadi sesuatu di hari terakhir pelaksanaan Cup, alias di final seluruh pertandingan yang diadakan dari hari pertama.

Saat Jo mau melakukan _dunk_ di satu menit terakhir final basket putra, Center tim lawan memblok di waktu yang salah sampai-sampai Jo jatuh terjerembab ke samping.

Bahu Jo mengalami dislokasi karena hal tersebut, di menit yang sangat krusial bagi kedua tim.

Tentu saja Jo tidak lagi bisa bermain dan segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat. Tim sekolah Cecil kalah satu angka karena di detik-detik terakhir tanpa kapten mereka, tim lawan berhasil melakukan tembakan tiga angka. Setengah dari panitia menangis, begitu juga dengan penonton yang adalah siswa-siswi sekolah Cecil. Tidak ada air mata di pipi Cecil, tapi dadanya terasa sesak melihat angka 75-74 tertera di papan skor.

Penutupan Cup berjalan secepat pembukaan, dan semua selesai seolah secepat satu kedipan mata. Sebagai panitia, Cecil merasakan kebanggaan karena telah berhasil menjadi penyelenggara acara yang terbilang sukses bila dilihat oleh pihak eksternal. Walaupun demikian, Cecil masih merasakan “kosong”, apalagi saat melihat rapat evaluasi yang dipimpin Natalia selaku ketua panitia tidak dihadiri oleh Jo, padahal sang Ketua OSIS telah berjuang begitu keras untuk terlaksananya acara Cup ini, dari awal sampai akhir.

Panitia dan perwakilan kelas memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Jo keesokan harinya. Ketika ditanya siapa saja yang akan datang menjenguk, Cecil tanpa pikir-pikir lagi, segera mengangkat tangan. Cecil melirik ke belakang, ke arah Richard, lalu mendapati hal yang aneh. Richard tidak mengangkat tangan, juga hanya diam saja sepanjang rapat evaluasi (padahal dia biasanya banyak komentar dan sebagainya).

Mungkin ini insting, atau karena Cecil sudah agak lama terbilang dekat dengan Richard, tapi Cecil merasa kalau alasan Richard tidak ikut esok adalah karena malam ini juga, Richard akan datang ke rumah sakit tempat Jo dirawat.

Rapat evaluasi diakhiri dengan doa mengucap syukur dan terima kasih atas lancarnya acara, juga untuk mendoakan kesembuhan Jo.

Cecil pulang dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, sambil berharap dengan mendatangi Ketua OSIS-nya, maka pikirannya yang tak tertata bisa membaik.

.

.

.

[Hal-hal yang terjadi di bawah ini adalah hal-hal yang tidak Cecil, ataupun warga sekolah yang lain ketahui. Hal-hal yang terjadi di bawah ini hanya diketahui oleh Jo dan Richard, bahkan anggota keluarga Jo hanya tahu beberapa bagian saja.

Benar seperti dugaan Cecil, sepulang rapat evaluasi, Richard langsung mengendarai motor menuju rumah sakit. Setibanya di tempat tujuan, Richard disambut oleh kakak perempuan dan ibu Jo yang sudah sampai terlebih dahulu. Richard diantarkan ke tempat Jo, kebetulan memang masih jam besuk. Kakak dan ibu Jo bilang mau makan malam, jadi tinggal Richard saja yang duduk di samping kasur rawat Jo.

“… Sekolah kita kalah, ya.”

Kalimat Jo dibiarkan menggantung di udara selama satu menit penuh.

“—Retoris, Jo.”

Jo tertawa, kemudian memejamkan matanya.

“Salah gue. Sori.”

“Bukan salah lo.”

“Kegagalan tim itu tanggungan kapten.”

“Tanggungan tim. Lo main berlima. Mana bisa diserahin ke satu orang aja.”

“Kegagalan tim itu tanggungan kapten,” ulang Jo dengan nada lebih tegas sambil menatap lurus Richard.

“Tanggungan tim. Lo main berlima—“

“Tanggungan kapten,” potong Jo, kali ini disertai tatapan tajam yang sangat, sangat jarang Richard lihat dari mata sahabatnya.

“Lo bukan anggota ekstrakurikuler olahraga mana pun, Richard. Lo ga tahu apa-apa.”

Richard diam, karena dia tahu kalau ini dilanjutkan, Jo malah akan tambah emosi padanya. Jo perlahan mengalihkan pandangannya dan fokus pada tembok putih di depannya.

“… Ingat apa kata gue waktu lo di UKS habis hampir tumbang pas upacara?” Jo tidak menjawab, tapi Richard tahu Ketua OSIS itu mendengarkan, maka ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, “Jo, lo benar-benar harus merhatiin kondisi badan lo. Berhenti forsir diri. Udah dua kali Tuhan ngingetin lo. Masih untung kejadiannya tahun ini. Coba tahun depan, coba pas _try out_ , coba pas UN, bahkan. Mau jadi apa lo?”

“Ga jadi apa-apa,” tanggap Jo datar, masih tanpa melihat ke arah Richard.

“Jo….”

“—Iya, oke. Gue ngerti maksud lo. Habis ini gue ga bakal gila-gilaan lagi.”

Richard menghela napas, mungkin helaannya agak terlalu keras dibanding biasanya.

“Kita udah sahabatan hampir mau tiga tahun. Setidaknya, dengerinlah kata-kata gue sebagai sahabat lo.”

Jo kembali diam, tidak menjawab, tapi Richard berharap kata-katanya mengendap di kepala Jo, bukannya masuk telinga kiri tapi keluar telinga kanan. Dari kejauhan, Richard bisa mendengar derap langkah menuju ruangan Jo. Sebentar lagi kakak dan ibu Jo akan tiba, berarti Richard sudah harus pulang pula.

“Gue duluan, Jo. Besok anak-anak lain bakal pada datang ngunjungin. Gue ga datang lagi, ya, besok,” kata Richard seraya bangkit dari duduknya, dan dijawab oleh anggukan dari Jo. Ibu dan kakak Jo berjalan dari ujung pintu ke arah kasur Jo.

“Saya duluan, ya, Ci Jesslyn. Duluan, Tante,” ucap Richard pelan disertai senyuman kecil pada akhir kalimatnya. Baik kakak dan ibu Jo berterima kasih karena Richard menyempatkan untuk mengunjungi.

“Cepet sembuh, Joseph.”

Richard tidak menerima tanggapan, tapi hal tersebut tidak menghentikan langkahnya keluar dari ruang rawat. Sang Ketua MPK berjalan sampai parkiran untuk menyalakan motor. Ponselnya sempat bergetar ketika ia baru mau menjalankan kendaraannya.

` **Ko Wilson [20:34]** _Lo di mana? Udah malem. Gue capek dengerin mereka ribut lagi, apalagi ga ada lo._ `

Richard menghela napas, kemudian menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan balasan pada kakaknya.

` **Richard [20:36]** _Parkiran rumah sakit. Jo dislokasi bahu tadi siang. Bentar lagi gue sampe rumah._`

Tanpa menunggu balasan, Richard memasukkan ponselnya ke saku. Richard mengendarai motornya untuk kembali ke rumah, sambil mendoakan kesembuhan Jo dan berharap agar tak perlu sampai membereskan pecahan gelas atau piring karya orang rumahnya nanti.]

.

**(bersambung)**


	7. G.

Habis Cup terbitlah Musyawarah Besar OSIS Masa Bakti 2010/2011, begitu yang ada di pikiran seluruh pengurus OSIS setelah kesuksesan penyelenggaraan _event_ terbesar sekolah beberapa bulan lalu. Seiring dengan selesainya _event_ terakhir di masa bakti 2010/2011, maka waktu pengabdian para pengurus pun tiba di penghujung. Laporan-laporan pertanggungjawaban dibereskan menjelang mubes dan dokumen-dokumen dipersiapkan untuk acara nanti. Mendengar kata mubes, siswa-siswi yang ada di sekolah hampir seluruhnya berpikir bahwa seluruh pengurus OSIS akan sibuk, apalagi ketuanya.

Kenyataan yang ada berbeda dari yang ada di pikiran warga sekolah. Dari seluruh komponen OSIS, sang ketualah yang paling santai, bahkan bisa berongkang-ongkang kaki.

“Ya, ayo, bidang dua. Jangan loyo gitu, dong, beres-beresnya.”

Ardi yang menjabat sebagai Koordinator Bidang II menyorotkan pandangan sebal pada ketuanya yang duduk dengan wajah tanpa dosa di ujung meja rapat ruang OSIS. Cecil hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat ini sambil membereskan kopian notulen rapat OSIS selama satu tahun yang dipegangnya kini. Dari tadi yang sibuk memang cuma koordinator-koordinator bidang, maklum, karena mubes adalah waktunya tiap bidang melaporkan hasil kerja mereka sepanjang masa bakti di hadapan perwakilan kelas dan majelis guru.

“Kerja juga napa, Jo,” gerutu Ardi yang masih sibuk menurunkan berkas-berkas bidangnya dari brankas OSIS yang paling atas. Gara-gara Ardi tinggi (tertinggi di angkatan malah), seluruh pengurus OSIS kompak memutuskan bahwa tempat penyimpanan dokumen bidangnya harus di tempat yang paling tinggi pula.

Jo menyunggingkan cengiran yang mungkin kelewat lebar, lalu berkata, “Dari tadi gue kerja, kok. Kerja ngawasin kalian.”

Sebuah map melayang ke arah Jo dan melintas di atas kepalanya karena Jo berhasil menghindar.

“Waduh, laporan keuangan kenapa malah dilempar-lempar?”

Cecil menghela napas pelan, baru kembali meneruskan proses menjilid kumpulan notulen rapat hasil kerjanya selama setahun. Rani masih sibuk dengan urusan bidangnya sendiri, dan sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan keributan kecil yang timbul di dalam ruang rapat OSIS. Sahabat Cecil itu sehari-harinya cerewet, tapi kalau sedang serius, siswi tersebut seolah-olah konek otomatis ke mode robot.

Sepanjang Sabtu ini, Jo hanya duduk tanpa beban di kursi kebesarannya. Meskipun para pengurus OSIS terlihat kesal karena Jo sendiri yang bisa bebas dari urusan persiapan, sebenarnya ini juga ide mereka bersama. Sejak keluar dari rumah sakit, seluruh komponen OSIS berusaha untuk menjauhkan Jo dari mode forsir-diri khasnya. Untungnya, Jo sendiri sepertinya tersadarkan sejak dua kali mengalami kejadian di Cup yang lalu, sehingga tidak terlalu susah menarik sang ketua dari hal-hal yang sekiranya masih bisa dikerjakan pengurus lain.

Tak terasa, semua persiapan telah memakan waktu empat jam sedari pagi pukul delapan tadi. Ketika semua yang harus dibawa untuk mubes hari Senin mendatang sudah rapi, semua pengurus duduk kelelahan di kursi yang biasa mereka pakai untuk rapat. Cecil melipat tangan di atas meja, kemudian menempelkan dahinya di atas punggung tangan.

Mungkin karena semua sudah letih, tidak ada yang berbicara sama sekali selama lima menit penuh.

Keheningan baru pecah ketika Jo angkat bicara dari ujung meja rapat.

“… Foto, yuk. Sebagai pengurus OSIS yang sedang aktif bekerja di ruangan ini, untuk terakhir kalinya.”

Semua sontak mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada Jo yang tengah tersenyum di tempatnya, yang kemudian menambahkan, “Gue bakal kangen seenaknya duduk di sini macem orang makan di warteg.”

Cecil refleks melirik pada bangku yang tengah ia duduki, beberapa kelebat ingatan akan rapat-rapat yang telah lalu berpendar di kepalanya.

“… Sana cari tukang fotonya dulu, Jo,” kata Cecil yang menyadarkan Jo kalau butuh pihak ketiga yang bisa mengambil gambar mereka.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, Jo beranjak dari duduknya, lalu keluar dari ruang rapat. Jo kembali bersama Natalia yang bersedia membantu mereka mengambil foto, kebetulan karena MPK juga sedang rapat untuk mempersiapkan hari Senin. Posisi Cecil ada di samping kiri Jo, selaku sekretaris, dengan bendahara satu berada di hadapannya. Pengurus-pengurus lain duduk berjejer di kursi masing-masing sambil menghadap ke arah kamera yang dipegang dekat ujung pintu.

“Tiga, dua—“

Hari ini adalah sebuah Sabtu yang cerah di bulan Oktober 2011, suatu Sabtu yang menjadi Sabtu terakhir rapat OSIS masa bakti 2010/2011. Wajah Cecil berseri-seri ketika foto diambil, begitu juga dengan rekan-rekan seperjuangannya selama satu tahun terakhir. Hasil jepretan kamera ini akan dicetak nanti, dan di kemudian hari akan terpasang rapi di dalam bingkai yang terletak di dalam lemari kaca khusus pencapaian Cecilia Gunawan selama hidupnya di dunia ini.

(Cecil akan tersenyum nantinya melihat foto ini, terlebih karena Jo di dalam bingkai masih menjadi bagian dari kehidupannya waktu itu.)

.

Pagi hari pelaksanaan mubes sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan adanya perseteruan antara OSIS dan MPK untuk beberapa jam ke depan. Betapa kagetnya Cecil ketika melihat daftar absensi peserta mubes dan mendapati namanya tidak tertera dengan benar.

“RICHARD MANA?!”

Jo, yang baru saja meletakkan papan nama bertuliskan Ketua OSIS di atas mejanya untuk mubes setengah jam mendatang, langsung berjengit mendengar seruan setengah berteriak dari Cecil.

“Tadi seingat gue masih di tata usaha. Bentar lagi juga naik—“

Tidak sampai tiga detik, Richard sudah muncul dari balik anak tangga naik ke lantai empat. Sang Ketua MPK membawa tumpukan map yang kelihatan berat di lengannya, tapi hal tersebut tidak mengurungkan niat Cecil yang segera memukul lengan Richard menggunakan map daftar hadir.

“Gila kali, ya, lo salah ngetik nama gue!”

Richard menyorotkan pandangan penuh tanya dari belakang lensa kacamatanya. Tanpa membuang waktu, Cecil membuka daftar absensi dan menunjuk nama yang tertera di situ.

` _Sesilia Gunawan_ | **Sekretaris I OSIS**`

Tampaknya Richard masih tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Cecil, karena tidak ada reaksi yang berarti di wajah gempalnya. Melihat ekspresi Richard, amarah yang tadi meletup-letup di dada Cecil perlahan padam. Cecil berakhir menghela napas dan menurunkan map yang sejak tadi ia pegang tinggi-tinggi.

“Lo salah nulis nama gue.”

“Lah, nama lu Sesilia Gunawan, kan, Ses?”

“… Pake ‘C’, bukan pake ‘S’.”

Hening tercipta di antara kedua pengurus organisasi vital sekolah yang pada hari ini akan memberikan pertanggungjawaban masing-masing.

“… Waduh. Sori, sori, Ses. Selama ini gue manggil lo ‘Ses’ sampe lupa sendiri kalau itu bukan beneren penulisan nama lo yang bener.”

Berhubung Richard membelakangi tangga, maka ia tidak bisa melihat kedatangan sekretarisnya yang tengah menaiki tangga naik. Natalia menghampiri Richard dan Cecil yang masih berdiri menghalangi pintu masuk aula sekolah.

“Kenapa, Ses? Chard?”

“Err—itu, Nat, nama gue salah tulis di daftar absensi.”

Reaksi yang Cecil butuhkan sedari tadi, malah muncul di wajah ayu Natalia. Keterkejutan muncul di muka rekan sekretaris-beda-organisasi Cecil.

“Ya ampun, Ses! Sori, sori banget. Ini daftar absensi emang diambil alih jadi kerjaan Richard yang ngeliat gue kerepotan ngurus mubes. Gue sampe lupa cek ulang. Sori banget, ya! Segera gue _print_ ulang, kok, di TU.”

Cecil mengerjap, agak kaget dengan respon dari Natalia yang begitu positif. Siswi yang hobi dikuncir satu itu hanya bisa mengangguk mendengarkan tanggapan Natalia.

“Oh, iya, iya, oke. Maaf juga udah ngerepotin.”

“ _No prob,_ Ses! Emang tanggung jawab gue, kok,” ujar Natalia dengan diiringi tawa kecil di akhir kalimatnya. Natalia seketika menyambar map absensi dari tangan Cecil, lalu setengah berlari menuruni tangga menuju ruang tata usaha. Tinggal Cecil dan Richard yang masih berdiri di koridor depan aula lokasi mubes mereka.

“… Badan lo ngalangin jalan masuk, Chard.”

Tanpa penyaring, kata-kata yang ingin segera Cecil tarik, telah keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Sebelum sempat Cecil mengoreksi, Richard terlebih dahulu mengangguk mengiyakan, masih dengan ekspresi campuran bingung dan merasa bersalah. Richard menggeser tubuhnya yang agak besar itu, kemudian Cecil masuk duluan ke dalam aula.

Sewaktu Cecil mau duduk, Rani cepat-cepat menghampirinya di depan meja yang akan menemaninya sepanjang mubes nanti.

“Oi, Ses. Gue denger teriakan lo tadi. Kencang banget, sampe gue khawatir bahu Jo bisa lepas lagi dari soketnya gara-gara denger suara lo.”

“Wei, kata-kata, Ran!”

Rani terkekeh sejenak, lalu membalas teguran dari Cecil barusan, “Yah, habisnyaaa. Pasti lo lagi PMS, ye.”

Mendengar Rani, Cecil tertegun dan menyadari kalau spontanitasnya tadi mungkin memang karena pengaruh hormon reproduksi. Cecil memberikan senyum kecil pada Rani, seraya mengencangkan kuncirannya yang sebenarnya tak longgar sama sekali.

“Kayaknya, sih.”

Rani menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mendengar jawaban yang diajukan oleh sahabatnya. Sang sebentar-lagi-jadi-mantan Koordinator Bidang VIII OSIS tersebut mencubit pelan pipi Cecil.

“Dasar. Jangan esmosi aje ya entar pas Richard ngamuk kayak Hulk di tengah mubes.”

“… Oke, Ran, oke.”

Musyawarah Besar OSIS Masa Bakti 2010/2011 berjalan dengan lancar walau agak alot di beberapa sesi pelaporan, terutama saat laporan bendahara. Di luar dari itu, Cecil bersyukur akhirnya resmi turun jabatan setelah satu tahun memangku posisi Sekretaris OSIS yang di kemudian hari akan agak ia rindukan. Seluruh jajaran pengurus OSIS, MPK, serta guru-guru berfoto di penghujung acara, dan Cecil ikut menyelamati para pengurus inti OSIS juga MPK yang dilantik di akhir acara mubes.

Ketika berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya yang memang dekat dengan sekolah, Cecil mengalami satu momen sentimental. Ia mereka ulang prosesi penyerahan jabatan Sekretaris OSIS satu tahun yang lalu di tempat yang sama dengan tempat ia mewariskan jabatannya. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, bersama dengan perjalanan OSIS 2010/2011, Cecil bertambah pengalaman dan kedewasaan. Ia bisa dibilang berutang cukup banyak, sehubungan dengan kemampuan organisasinya yang jelas terasah selama satu tahun.

Meski Cecil bilang ia mengalami pendewasaan jalan pikir, rupanya dua atau tiga hal tidak berubah begitu saja. Dari arah area parkir murid, Cecil bisa mendengar suara teriakan yang selama setahun sudah tak asing lagi di telinganya.

“CIE, RICHARD LENGSER! CIE CIEEEE! KETUA MPK YANG PERKASA SUDAH LENGSER!”

Tawa terdengar membahana, bahkan dari sudut terdalam parkiran motor sekolah.

“Berisik lo, Jo! Kagak gue bonceng pulang, nih!”

“IH, RICHARD! GENDUT LO!”

“Biarin!”

Cecil menggelengkan kepala tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, karena ia sudah bisa menerka-terka apa saja yang akan dipertukarkan kedua ketua yang baru saja melepaskan secara resmi tanggung jawab mereka selama satu tahun penuh. Untuk sekarang, Cecil hanya ingin pulang dan memasak telur mata sapi kesukaannya sebagai hadiah sekaligus perayaan turunnya ia dari jabatan yang ia pegang selama masa baktinya.


	8. H.

[Percakapan berikut ini terjadi di BBM dan hanya diketahui oleh Teguh Richard Sadewo dan Juan Joseph Laksmono.

 **Juan Joseph [Tue 21:31]  
** ® uy gendut

 **Richard Sadewo [Tue 21:33]  
** ® ape berotot

 **Juan Joseph [Tue 21:33]**  
® ew  
® belum tidur?

 **Richard Sadewo [Tue 21:35]**  
® najong lo  
® udah nyerah gitu aja sama logaritma

 **Juan Joseph [Tue 21:35]**  
® kan ada lo  
® katanya mau ngajarin  
® pagi-pagi

 **Richard Sadewo [Tue 21:37]  
** ® usaha dulu kek

 **Juan Joseph [Tue 21:38]**  
® udah  
® gagal dengan tidak elitnya

 **Richard Sadewo [Tue 21:40]**  
® halah bilang aja emang mentok  
® btw lo mau ngomongin apa

 **Juan Joseph [Tue 21:41]**  
® curigaan amat sih chard  
® tapi emang iya sih gue ada niat terselubung :p

 **Richard Sadewo [Tue 21:45]**  
® kan. sebut.

 **Juan Joseph [Tue 21:46]**  
® ituuuuu lo belakangan deket sama natalia ya  
® =))

 **Richard Sadewo [Tue 21:50]**  
® gue tidur dulu ya. malam, jo.

 **Juan Joseph [Tue 21:50]**  
® WUY  
® PING!!  
® PING!!  
® PING!!  
® OI GUE DAH GA BISA NGEPING SINI LO  
® DUUUTTT  
® TEGUH RICHARD SADEWO

 **Richard Sadewo [Tue 22:10]**  
® berisik banget gila jo  
® sbb tadi beres-beres buku

 **Juan Joseph [Tue 22:11]**  
® gila lo jahat banget chard T_T  
® etapi gue serius………..

 **Richard Sadewo [Tue 22:13]**  
® emang kenapa kalau gue deket sama nat  
® bukan gebetan lo ini kan ya

 **Juan Joseph [Tue 22:14]**  
® bukan sih  
® jadi ini beneren pdkt?  
® yaudalahyaaa sukses wei 8)))  
® akhirnya ada yang mau sama lo  
® makanya kurusin itu badan (/^o^)/

 **Richard Sadewo [Tue 22:17]**  
® seterah lo aja dah  
® se te rah

 **Juan Joseph [Tue 22:18]**  
® wkwk  
® sejak mubes bukan sih?

 **Richard Sadewo [Tue 22:20]**  
® sejak persiapannya

 **Juan Joseph [Tue 22:21]**  
® wetseh………  
® kok natalia mau sama lo

 **Richard Sadewo [Tue 22:25]**  
® sengaja bikin gue gondok apa gimana sih lo

 **Juan Joseph [Tue 22:26]**  
® ya enggak juga  
® tapi gue seriusan nanya

 **Richard Sadewo [Tue 22:29]**  
® fisik bukan segala-galanya

 **Juan Joseph [Tue 22:30]**  
® CEILEH BANG BAHASANYAAA  
® SMA aja belom wakakak  
® bijak amaaat

 **Richard Sadewo [Tue 22:32]**  
® diem

 **Juan Joseph [Tue 22:33]**  
® okede  
® 8DDDDDD

 **Richard Sadewo [Tue 22:35]**  
® tidur, kapten  
® bye

 **Juan Joseph [Tue 22:35]**  
® kacrut lo ah chard ga seru  
® mimpiin natalia yaaa, mantan ketua =))

]

“Jadiii, gitu ceritanya, Ses!”

Cecil mengerjap mendengar celotehan panjang lebar mantan ketuanya selama jam kosong pelajaran terakhir. Sedari tadi, Jo curhat mengenai Richard yang sibuk sehingga tidak sempat mengajarinya belajar untuk ujian masuk SMA (meski pada akhirnya, Jo hanya ngotot bilang Richard sibuk, tanpa bilang sama sekali perihal apa sebenarnya kesibukan sahabatnya itu). Setelah sekian banyak hal yang ditumpahkan Jo, Cecil sebenarnya hanya bisa menangkap dua hal, yakni “Richard sibuk” dan “karena Richard sibuk maka tidak ada yang mengajari Jo”.

“… Lalu kesimpulan cerita lo adalah…?”

Jo senyum sumringah, kemudian mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah, pose memohon bantuan.

“Ajarin gue mat sama fisika buat ujiannya, ya, ya, ya, Ses?”

Sang sekretaris kelas melirik sekitar, melihat keadaan kelas yang amburadul akibat jam kosong (yang untuk anak sekelas berarti: BEBAS! SEENAKNYA! HORE! VIVA!), barulah kembali menatap kawan di depannya.

“… Betewe, lo mau daftar ke mana, Jo?” ujar Cecil seraya mengencangkan kuncir satunya dengan kedua tangan.

Senyum masih bertahan di wajah Jo, mungkin karena ia mengira bahwa permohonannya hampir seratus persen akan dikabulkan oleh Cecil. “Sekolah yang sama dengan lo dan Richard, kok. Cuma bedanya, lo sama Richard kan ga tes karena dapat kemudahan jalur prestasi,” tawa Jo mengakhiri kalimatnya barusan.

Merasa menolak pun bukan hal yang pantas, Cecil beralih menghela napas pelan.

“Gue harap aja Richard kagak cemburu sama gue.”

Perkataan Cecil sontak membuat Jo tertawa terbahak-bahak, sampai seisi kelas menoleh ke arah bangku yang tengah ditempati Jo dan Cecil. Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Cecil hanya mampu mengangkat kedua tangan, tanda tidak mengerti pula apa yang Jo anggap sebagai lelucon.

“Mana mungkin, lha. Richard kan udah ada—“ Jo menghentikan ucapannya begitu saja, dan membuat Cecil mengangkat sebelah alis.

“Hah?”

Tangan Jo diarahkan ke kepalanya, serta mulai menggaruk-garuk area yang Cecil yakini sebenarnya tidak gatal.

“Eh, abaikan aja, ya, Ses. Pokoknya intinya, lo jadi kan ngajarin gue?”

Cecil tahu kalau ada yang ditutupi Jo, tapi ia juga tahu kalau apapun yang Jo tidak beri tahukan padanya menandakan bahwa ini bukan urusannya. Ia tak ingin juga ikut campur dengan urusan dua mantan ketua organisasi tersebut, daripada malah akhirnya dianggap _kepo_ oleh kawan-kawannya.

“Iya, jadi.”

Bertepatan dengan selesainya pembicaraan Jo dan Cecil, bel pulang berbunyi. Cecil bisa dengan jelas melihat betapa cepatnya teman sekelasnya dalam memasukkan buku-buku mereka ke tas. Siswi berkacamata bingkai penuh itu ikut merapikan cetak-cetaknya untuk hari ini.

“Nanti gue BBM, deh, Ses. Gapapa, ya?”

Cecil melempar senyum samar pada orang yang kepadanya ia mengabdi selama kurang lebih satu tahun. Dengan mudah, Jo membalas senyuman Cecil secara lebih lebar.

“Oke. Gampanglah, Pak Ketua.”

.

**(bersambung)**


	9. I.

"Ko Will, jadinya lo mau lanjut ke mana?"

Kusuma Wilson Sadewo yang tengah mengutak-atik soal integral di buku persiapan UN-nya segera menoleh pada arah suara barusan. Adiknya, Richard, ternyata adalah sumber suara tersebut.  Will menghela napas pelan, ketika mengingat tentu saja adiknya yang akan bertanya, karena di rumah ini hanya tinggal ia dan Richard saja.

" _Electrical Engineering_. Kali. Entah," jawab Will sekenanya, bahkan agak-agak tak acuh. Sin dan cos di depannya masih perlu ia urus, dan ia tidak mau hitungannya buyar hanya karena menjawab pertanyaan adiknya.

Richard memutar bola mata mendengar jawaban kakaknya. Awal semester, kakaknya bilang mau ke Teknik Mesin. Tidak lama berselang, pindah haluan lagi cari-cari tahu soal Teknik Metalurgi. Sekarang, di penghujung semester, malah mau Teknik Elektro. Yang mau kuliah kakaknya, yang ikut lelah jadi adiknya….

Sambil melanjutkan mengeringkan rambut sehabis mandi tadi, Richard menghampiri kakaknya. Ia menarik kursi di samping kursi kakaknya, kemudian duduk di situ. Will masih fokus dengan hitungan panjangnya, tampak sama sekali tidak tertarik membahas soal masa depan saat ini. Terpaksa, sambil menunggu kakaknya selesai, Richard menyambar novel Agatha Christie di meja belajar Will. Ia sudah sampai di halaman kedua puluh dari novel yang baru kakaknya beli, ketika akhirnya sang kakak menamatkan satu paket buku pendalamannya.

"Kok masih di sini? Ga belajar, Rick?" tanya Will dengan sebelah alis terangkat naik sembari melepas kacamata belajarnya. Seingatnya, adiknya _tryout_ di saat yang bersamaan dengan _tryout_ -nya.

"Udah kelar, Ko. _Tryout_ gue kan ga barengan sama mapel US. Cuma mapel UN aja."

Will mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Rupanya ia memang lupa, kalau Richard sudah menyelesaikan empat mapel ­ _tryout_ -nya. _Enak juga jadi anak SMP yang US tryout-nya hanya sedikit, tidak sebanyak di SMA, huh._

Sang siswa SMA menutup bukunya, kemudian merapikan alat tulisnya. Ia berdiri, dan mulai memasuk-masukkan buku ke rak di dekat meja belajarnya. Will memutuskan untuk mengakhiri belajarnya sampai di sini dulu, lagipula ia sudah mulai lapar.

"Udah makan belum, Rick?"

Richard menggeleng seraya menepuk-tepuk pelan perutnya. Will tertawa kecil melihat tingkah adiknya di hadapannya.

"Itu udah melendung, dah. Udah makan kali lo, Rick," kelakar Will sambil tetap menyelipkan tawa di antara kata-katanya. Muka Richard mendadak datar, disusul dengan novel Agatha Christie yang terlempar dari tangannya. Sayang, refleks Will yang adalah mantan kapten voli membuat lemparan Richard sia-sia. Muka Will masih tetap di atas rata-rata, tidak penyok kena timpuk novel yang baru dibelinya.

Richard memandang kakaknya _bete_ , kesal atas ejekan tersirat yang ditujukan padanya. "Makasih atas hinaannya, oh Kakakku yang Kusayangi."

"Siapa suruh kagak mau olahraga. Dibilangin juga kalau mau kurus, ya, gerakin badan. Gue kan juga pernah kayak lo," ujar Will, kali ini dengan tenor yang lebih menyiratkan kepedulian dibanding sebelumnya.

Richard tetap diam saja, tak tertarik untuk membalas perkataan Will sama sekali. Will menghela napas, lalu mengambil dompet di pojok mejanya.

"Tadi pas gue ngerjain soal, lo nyanyi, kan? Nyanyi buat apa? Pensi?"

Richard menggeleng, setelah selesai mengeringkan rambutnya. "Bukan buat pensi, tapi buat uprak."

"Cepet juga udah belajar buat uprak, Rick."

Sang adik tersenyum tipis, kemudian menjawab kakaknya, "Maklum. Gue sadar kemampuan gue, Ko Will. Gue kan ga kayak lo yang serba bisa."

Will dengan cepat meledakkan tawa nyaring, dan mengacak-acak rambut adiknya yang baru saja dikeringkan. "Gue ga bisa musik, ah. Itu kan bagian lo," kata Will setelah tawanya cukup reda, menyisakan seberkas senyum saja di wajahnya.

Richard memandangi kakaknya, Kusuma Wilson Sadewo yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Tinggi, proporsional, mantan kapten voli, jago berbahasa Mandarin, otak jauh lebih encer darinya, dan hobi sekali menggambar. Satu-satunya hal yang Will tidak begitu kuasai hanyalah area seni musik dan suara.

Di mata teman-temannya di sekolah, Richard adalah seseorang yang hanya bisa cuek, atau marah di saat ada hal yang tidak berjalan sesuai keinginannya. Jauh di dalam dirinya, Richard tahu, ia lebih buruk dari apa yang teman-temannya lihat. Richard menganggap kakaknya sebagai teladannya, sekaligus selalu merasakan iri yang teramat ketika melihat Will selalu berhasil di bidang apapun.

Tentu saja hal ini hanya dan hanya Richard saja yang mengetahuinya.

"… Ngapain ngambil dompet?" Alih-alih mengomentari kata-kata kakaknya tadi, Richard mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Will tampak tidak curiga sama sekali dengan perpindahan topik yang tiba-tiba. Ia malah nyengir sedikit ke arah adiknya.

"Gue traktir KFC buat makan malem. Tapi janji, ya, Sabtu pagi _jogging_ bareng gue keliling komplek."

Richard baru saja mau protes dengan syarat yang diberikan kakaknya, tapi apa daya, ia tidak bisa menolak makan gratis. Uang sakunya mulai menipis karena memfotokopi rangkuman Sejarah yang tak habis-habisnya. Ia terpaksa berpasrah, dan mengangguk setuju untuk berjanji pada kakaknya.

"Oh, iya, sekalian bawa aja buku lo, kalo-kalo mau belajar. Atau bawa papan catur sekalian," kata Will, diakhiri dengan kekehan singkat, sebelum melanjutkan lagi, "kita bakal sampe malam."

Si remaja SMP berkacamata menampilkan ekspresi bingung sejenak di wajahnya.

"Kenapa, Ko Will?"

Wilson melangkah duluan, memunggungi Richard dan beberapa langkah di depan Richard, sebelum akhirnya menjawab,

"Karena hari ini mereka bakal pulang cepet. Mending gambar Gundam daripada ngeliatin gelas pecah."

.

Pada akhirnya, selama apapun Richard dan Will bertahan di KFC, _cleaning service_ tempat makan itu tetap menang. Oleh karena restoran cepat saji itu mau tutup, maka dua bersaudara itu harus kembali ke rumah. Setidaknya mereka bisa mengulur waktu selama yang mereka bisa.

"Inget, ya, Sabtu kita _jogging_."

Richard memutar bola mata mendengar nada setengah memaksa kakaknya. Ia kadang tidak mengerti, kenapa kakaknya tetap bersikeras dalam proyeknya, "Upaya Menguruskan Teguh Richard Sadewo". Richard sendiri merasa badannya akan tetap segini-segini saja, apapun metode diet dan olahraga yang ia lakukan.

"Iya, Ko, iya."

"Lo jangan anggap usaha-usaha lo itu bakal sia-sia," ucap Will, seolah-olah ia bisa membaca pikiran Richard. "Lupa, kalau gue dulu lebih parah dari lo obesnya?"

Richard ingat, tapi mencoba lupa, lagipula itu sudah lewat hampir tiga tahun yang lalu.

Mungkin juga, alasan Richard tidak mau mencoba, adalah karena ia tidak mau menjadi semakin terlihat mengikuti kakaknya, _semakin terlihat kecemburuannya pada kakaknya_.

"Coba. Jangan nyerah duluan. Jangan pasif. Jangan kayak gue."

 _Justru gue pengen banget kayak lo, Wilson_ , pikir Richard, tapi mungkin yang ada di pikirannya beda dengan yang ada di pikiran kakaknya sekarang. Mungkin Wilson sedang mereferensikan dirinya dulu, yang melepas gadis yang sangat ia sukai ke tangan sahabatnya sendiri, karena pasif dan takut untuk mencoba.

Atau mungkin Wilson sedang mereferensikan suatu masa yang telah lampau, ketika kakaknya itu melihat ada yang tidak beres dengan kondisi rumah, dan membiarkan masalah berlarut-larut tambah parah, serta tidak mencoba menengahi ketika ia masih punya kesempatan mencegah.

Richard menatap lurus ke jalan, tidak dalam kondisi memberikan balasan atas kalinat Will.

"—Mau kuliah _di mana_? Gue tanya tempat, bukan jurusan."

Kali ini, Will yang mengambil jeda lama, diam tanpa menunjukkan tanda akan menjawab selama semenit lebih. Richard hampir saja menyerah, melepas saja pertanyaannya ke udara kosong tanpa mengharapkan jawaban, ketika tiba-tiba ada suara yang keluar dari sisi kirinya—

"Tiongkok. Bukan di sini," ucap Will tegas, tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

Richard tahu alasan kakaknya, tahu betul kakaknya adalah yang paling terpengaruh dengan kondisi kacau di rumah mereka sekarang. Mungkin karena kakaknya merasa sudah lebih dewasa, atau mungkin karena Richard sendiri yang masih belum terlalu mengerti ketika semua ini dimulai.

Suasana sunyi dipecah oleh kalimat tambahan yang datang dari mulut Wilson, "Dan gue berharap banget lo bisa ikut dengan gue."

Richard sejenak teringat pada impiannya, yang tidak akan bisa terwujud bila ia mengikuti kakaknya ke Negeri Tirai Bambu. Kendati demikian, Richard memilih untuk berbohong, dan mengatakan:

"… Ya."

.

**(bersambung)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who doesn't just loooooove kusuma wilson sadewo~?
> 
> dua chapter menuju fase SMA untuk richard, cecil, dan jo. ;)

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~probably curhatan pribadi, probably kenyataan, probably angan belaka~~  
>  ~~anggi yang minta dibikinin jadi begini kan biar bisa di-follow wuehehehe~~  
> .
> 
> terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai di sini! :)


End file.
